blnfandomcom-20200214-history
The Town
The Town is the closest inhabited settlement to the Wayne and Phantomhive Mansions, located in the country of Equestria on the continent of Belle'Ayn. Overview As a fully functioning town, 'Town' is a main hub of economy and resources for the area in which it resides. Whilst Equestria is home to the pony race, and places such as Ponyville and Canterlot have opened their doors to the new races they have encountered since arriving on Rigel Prima, Town serves as a developed, multicultural environment for all people and beings from the multiverse, as long as they're civilised. It is organized by districts: North, South, East, West, and Central. All of these districts have different zoned features. Central district holds the civic buildings and Central Park. North district is the upper class region. East district is industry-related, with warehouses, factories and a number of shops. South district is the main retail and entertainment area, including the harbour. West district is mostly residential, spreading out into the Western slums. Surrounding most of Town is the Wall, a fully erected barricade around the edges to help control traffic in and out of the area. However, due to mass growth in population, a lot has spread to the outside of the wall, particularly the newer regions of the slums. Order and Peacekeeping Over the years, various factions have come together to help to keep the order within Town, each trying to serve their own purpose in amongst the chaotic nature of the world. Town Police Force (Information Required) The Riftguard "Observation. Adaptability. Restraint." - Riftguard Code of Honour History This force of security was established X years ago shortly after the arrival of Sephiroth who, seeing the sorry state of Town's defences and the lackluster display of security being spread much too thin, organised together a small group of strong yet smart individuals in an attempt to tackle a problem that had always, and continues to, plague Town; the Rifts. They officially became recognised by the Mayoral Government roughly 3 months after establishment, at which point Sephiroth became the respresentative of the unit for the Mayor's Cabinet. At around a year of age, the Riftguard suffered an incident involving a member of the guard escorting a new Riftborne Citizen (R.C.) to the Mayoral Hall for Rigellian Induction (a method of which to ease the transition from their world to Rigel Prima), leaving their patrol route unguarded when a monster appeared through a rift in the area, causing major damage to the Retail hub of South District. Since then, a sub-faction of the Riftguard has been introduced known as Retrievers, who 'retrieve' Citizens and important objects from Rift Event Areas across Town, when called in by a member of the Riftguard via a Communication Stone, allowing Patrolling members of the Riftguard to carry on in their posts. Riftguard Duties *Keeping a watchful eye on Rift activity throughout Town, allowing other security factions to deal with more intenal problems and issues. *Dealing with monsters that appear through the rifts, preventing as much harm or damage to citizens and property as possible. *Working with Retrievers to properly escort and protect new arrivals into Town through the rifts. *Dealing with domestic issues of security if they are present, but prioritising rift activity first. Induction Becoming a Riftguard requires a certain amount of skill in battle, in order to be able to face the monsters that can and often do arrive through the Rifts, or at least hold them off. There is, however, also an intellect requirement, as it's important to be able to read a situation properly in order to protect the Town during a crisis. To judge this, a Combat Trial is held for each potential initiate, usually involving the Arena within the Riftguard HQ in Central District, in order to assess their physical and mental aptitude under pressure. Captain Sephiroth usually assigns and oversees these trials, personally. However, as the guard has grown larger and Sephiroth's administration duties become greater, it is not uncommon for him to pass this duty to Quistis Trepe, who oversees Logistics and Patrol Route planning, when he is unavailable. If successful, the new initiate is presented the Guardian Crest, and is placed in training alongside an experienced guard for a period of 2 months. Once this period is up and they have proven no reason that they will diminish the role of the guard, the candidate becomes a fully fledged Riftguard and is permitted to use all of the facilities located in HQ, as well as being given the option of Second Class Housing. Should the candidate fail, however, depending on results, they are permitted to serve as Retrievers, and may re-take the test, if they desire, after a period of two weeks has passed (though the Retrievers, themselves, require nothing more than a moderate skill in piloting hoverbikes). Known Riftguard Whilst it has been hinted that there are quite a few members of the guard, around the high 20's to low 30's range, the only named members thus far are Sephiroth (Captain), Quistis Trepe (Admin + Logistics), Ros, Yang (Initiate), and two unplayed characters Biggs and Wedge. Assassin's Guild (Information Required) Culture General Populace Universally agreed to be a place filled with all sorts of people from all sorts of places and backgrounds and species. Many characters cameo or appear in Town who exist in other forms of media. Xion has established from her backstory that the Town has always struggled with the dimensional rifts, and how people have coped or fought off threats prior to the appearance of Wayne Manor in the BLN timeline. The temperance of the populace of the Town in regards to the Manor have been shaky at best, a chunk of the population going as far as to accuse the Manor of being the source of the strife the Town faces in recent times. This culminated in the appearance of The Brimstone Knights, an extremist faction who sought the destruction of all things evil or immoral. Efforts have been made by people such as Alton Sutcliff or The Riders to spread positive PR about the Manor by improving relations with Town via donations to public facilities such as the Reconstruction Commitee and Hospital, or running a friendly entertaining Tournament to bolster awareness of the Manor and encourage a belief that the inhabitants are as much people as those living in Town presently. Leadership and Government It has been established via Alton's Murder Trial that the Town does hold trials in regards to murderers, with a strong leaning towards executions if possible. These trials are done with a standard jury and a judge, allowing both sides of the prosecution and defendant the chance to plea their cases. Jail exists in Town to hold prisoners awaiting trial or for punishment for minor offenses. Following Axel's Heartless Invasion, the governing head was established as a Mayoral position who handles the affairs of the city as well as oversee the constant construction and rebuilding efforts of it. Most taxes civilians pay in Town go towards public rebuilding projects following the chaotic events that lend to the destruction of the city. Civilains who go beyond the call of duty to protect the city and lives are rewarded by the Mayor if he deems the amount of life and damage spared to be worthy of rewarding. While it is established unprovoked murder is not accepted in Town, the Collosseum located in Town does have blood sport for show. Gambling has not been readily established, nor has rules on drug laws. Acceptable alcohol consumption age is approximately 18 years old for human characters. History Miscellaneous Establishments (To be moved to District-only pages soon) Central District Mayoral Hall: The Mayor (PPG) The Museum: Simon Petrikov (Adventure Time) The Library Central Park Town General Hospital Riftguard Headquarters North District Asylum: (Outskirts; hidden) Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour (Harry Potter) South District The Lips and Leather Bar: Big Gay Al (South Park) Uno's Ice Cream: Nigel Uno (mobile; Codename: KND) Pie's Pie: Pinkamena "Diane" Pie & Oliver Kirkland Aporkalypse Now: A BBQ restaurant, war themed (Due to complaints from veterans, it runs the risk of shutdown) East District Uncle's Antiques: Uncle (Jackie Chan's Adventures) Timef*ck Colosseum FlimFlam's Cider Storage Warehouse: Flim and Flam (MLP:FiM) Vesalius Flowers + Funerals: Andreas Vesalius (Trotty's OC) Nothing but Flowers: A vegetarian restaurant with a aura of class (Due to a fight against a pair of Stand Users, Hueco and Anghel are banned for life from the restaurant.) St. Germain: A sandwich shop as well as a cafe. Serves sandwiches and tea mix West District (Coming Soon) Category:Location